


Tickle Fight (Dean winchester x reader)

by SunsetWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Surprise Kissing, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetWriting/pseuds/SunsetWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are reading and Dean decides to be meschivous by chasing you around the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight (Dean winchester x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever published fic, sorry if its bad.  
> I'm taking requests as well, please look at my profile for my standards on requests.
> 
> I do write smut. Please message me your request or comment it on one of my works :)

You had your nose tucked in your book as you sat in the brown recliner in the bunker.  
You looked up at Dean who had a smug smirk on his face from across the room. "What, Dean"? "Nothing" he said chuckling and you sighed in frustration of not knowing what he was up to.  
You tried to read again but were stuck staring at the same line as you still felt Deans eyes on you and it made you slightly uncomfortable.  
"Seriously what"? He began to walk over and you got up running in the opposite direction.  
He was going to tickle you .   
You hated when he did it and were usually crying of laughter.   
You squealed as you ran to Sam in the kitchen.  
You hugged him tight looking for safety "S-Sam deans coming to tickle me" nothing i can do about that he said and letting you go as Dean came close before you broke out in a fast run going through the library and jumping over the map table.   
You screamed as you ran down the hallway.

 

"Caught you" he said and you gulped as he attacked your sides and you began to cry out of laughter.  
You were able to run to his room and you shut the door behind you sinking your wait against.  
"I know you're in there"! He chuckled and you squeaked as he pushed the door in and entered closing the door.  
You scrambled backwards before he picked you up and slammed you on the bed.  
"N-no Dean s-stop it"! You said in tears through a fit of giggles.   
"Ah ah I'm gonna throw up" at your statement he immediately stopped.  
"Are you being serious"? "No" you said stifling a giggle.   
He looked down at you glaring and you giggled.

 

He suddenly pinned your hands down and you gulped looking up at him.   
Your heart felt frozen as his lips attached to yours.  
You slowly moved your hands from his grip and ran them through his hair as the kiss grew slightly more intense.  
After another minute he pulled away and you panted slightly.  
"I wha were did that come from Dean"?  
"I love you Y/N".  
"Really"? You say as you shivered nervously. "Really"?  
"I love you too Dean Winchester".  
You pressed another light kiss to his lips.  
"I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*".  
You pulled his face down again to kiss him and then pressed a light kiss to his stubble before cuddling up to him.  
"I love you Dean winchester" "and I also love kissing you".

 

"Me too" he said smiling genuine as he leaned over to kiss you again.   
"How long have you loved me Y/N"?  
"Well" you said linking your hand in his.   
"When I first met you I thought you were a jerk but very handsome to say the least" "Then I realized you weren't half bad and I fell in love with you, all of you".  
"I loved it when you smiled at me or when you made jokes or sarcasm and I loved it when you held me when I was sad or angry and I just couldn't stop feeling the way I was feeling, Dean".  
"God I love you" he whispered and put his hand on your cheek and kissing you again.   
"You're beautiful and I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out"  
"Hey at least you figured it out" you giggled before kissing him again.

 

Little did you know the both of you would be eternally grateful for figuring it out.  
Yeah, you were glad.


End file.
